The Song of My Moon
by Mizuhashi Riku
Summary: Menentang garis Tuhan itu mustahil, terutama garisan tentang kematian. Tapi, aku masih boleh, kan berharap? Berharap untuk tetap hidup. Berharap untuk terus bersamanya.../I'm back with this two or could be three-shots fic :D R&R? Chp 3 final!
1. Chapter 1

Ia memandang lautan lepas yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sesekali ia menghela nafas dengan berat, seakan berusaha untuk meringankan beban yang ia tumpuk selama ini.

Kini matanya terpejam. Ia meresapi bait demi bait lagu yang sedang ia dengarkan dengan menggunakan _earphone _nya.

"Aku... merindukanmu" bisiknya lirih.

.

.

.

_**WARNING!**_

_**Naruto and All Characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**A fic of Sasuke&Sakura**_

_**A story based on Taiyou no Uta**_

_**AU, Alil bit of OOCness**_

_**Genre bisa berubah**_

* * *

Mikoto hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sudah lima belas menit ia berada di kamar anak bungsunya untuk membangunkan anak itu dan hasilnya masih nihil. "Sasuke! Bangun!" ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh anaknya dengan rasa tidak sabar.

"Umm... lima menit lagi, _Kaa-san_..." balas Sasuke tanpa membuka matanya sedikit pun. Didekapnya dengan lebih erat selimut berwarna biru dongker miliknya. Ia sama sekali tidak menyadari adanya aura hitam yang mulai bermunculan dari ibunya.

Dalam sekejap, sebuah seringai mengerikan tergambar di wajah cantik Mikoto. Dia merendahkan badannya dan mendekatkan bibirnya ke dekat telinga Sasuke. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Terima kasih sudah memberi _Kaa-san_ lima menitmu yang berharga. _Kaa-san_ pasti akan senang hati melakukannya, Sasu- _chan_," bisiknya yang sukses membuat Sasuke merinding "_Kaa-san _akan dengan senang hati menghancurkan semua persedian tomatmu kalau kau tidak mau bangun saat ini juga." Dan dengan langkah perlahan ia berjalan keluar kamar Sasuke.

"TIDAAAK" jerit Sasuke dengan tatapan horror, membuat Mikoto menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tidak dapat membayangkan betapa mengenaskan keadaan tomatnya nanti. Melihat nasib tomat yang tergolek lemas tak berdaya membuatnya seakan melihat akhir dari kehidupan dunia.

Dalam hitungan detik, si Uchiha bungsu itu pun menghilang di balik kamar mandi, meninggalkan Uchiha lainnya yang tersenyum dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

_I don't know what will happen tomorrow_

_No one knows_

_But, I'm sure it has a happy line_

"Heh, _Baka Otouto!_ Besok-besok bangunlah lebih pagi!" Itachi menghentikan sepeda motornya di suatu pemberhentian bus. Di belakangnya terlihat Sasuke yang mulai melepas helm yang ia kenakan dengan malas dan turun dari sepeda motor. Ia menyerahkan helm itu pada _nii-san _nya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun sambil berjalan lalu.

"Setidaknya dia bisa kan mengatakan terima kasih atau maaf? Dasar _baka otoutou_"gumam Itachi sambil memutar balik motornya dan melaju ke arah _Konoha Daigaku_. Sementara itu, Sasuke yang ternyata mendengar gumaman _nii-san _nya hanya memutar kedua bola mata _onyx _miliknya dengan bosan.

Sasuke berjalan sambil menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya, menangkis rasa dingin yang sedari tadi menusuk kulitnya tanpa ampun. Ia menaikkan syalnya dan mendekap dengan lebih erat jaket yang sedari tadi melekat pada tubuhnya. Untuk sesaat, langkahnya terhenti untuk menunggu kereta yang akan lewat.

BRUKK!

Bersamaan dengan terbukanya palang rel kereta, Sasuke merasakan sebuah hantaman dari belakangnya. Ia jatuh tersungkur di atas rel kereta api dan dalam sekejap ia merasakan sakit yang menjalar di tubuhnya. Ia hendak memaki orang yang sudah menabraknya, tetapi orang itu sudah lebih dahulu mendahuluinya.

"NAMAKUSAKURAHARUNO!" teriak gadis itu dengan cepat. Nafasnya memburu seakan ia sudah berlari bermil-mil jauhnya.

"Apa?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil memegangi sikutnya yang terasa ngilu.

"Namaku Sakura Haruno. Umur 16 tahun. Tanggal lahirku 28 Maret, zodiac Aries. Hobiku musik. Aku gak tempramental. Dan aku tidak punya pacar!" sambil berteriak meledak-ledak gadis yang bernama Sakura itu berjalan mendekati Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke sendiri berusaha menjauhkan dirinya dari Sakura dengan bergerak mundur. "Aku memperhatikanmu. Selalu memperhatikanmu. Aku tidak punya pacar!"

"Hee?" Sasuke hanya dapat mengerjapkan matanya karena bingung. Gerakannya langsung terhenti seketika. Ia memandang Sakura lalu memandang jalan, setelahnya ia memandang Sakura lagi. Begitu seterusnya selama tiga detik kedepan.

Dengan memberanikan diri, ia mendekatkan diri ke arah gadis itu. Ia duduk bersila di hadapannya. "Tunggu dulu..." kata-katanya langsung terpotong ketika dengan cepat Sakura kembali berteriak, "Aku belum punya pacar!"

Sasuke berusaha menenangkan dirinya (dan Sakura) dengan sekali lagi mengatakan, "_Chotto mate kudasai..._" namun, lagi-lagi kalimatnya kembali terpotong oleh teriakan Sakura, "Hewan favoritku _Cheetah. _Aku suka sekali dengan buah _Cherry. _Dan pemusik yang aku sukai umm .. banyak! Aku bingung harus mulai dari mana dahulu!" teriaknya sambil memperlihatkan jarinya, seolah jarinya dapat menyebutkan musisi-musisi favoritnya.

"SAKURA!" sebuah teriakan yang agak nyaring terdengar. Seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang berwarna _blonde _muncul dan langsung menggandeng tangan Sakura. Ia tersenyum gugup ke arah Sasuke. "_Gomen.. Gomen ne"_ dan gadis itu pun segera menarik paksa Sakura yang tampak melakukan pemberontakkan. Mereka meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terduduk di atas rel kereta api.

"Yoo, _Teme_!" sebuah suara cempreng yang ia kenal menyadarkan lamunannya. "Kau berniat bunuh diri, hah, _Teme? _Cepat bangun dari sana!"

Sasuke lekas berdiri dan berjalan ke arah sahabat sejak kecilnya. "Di mana motormu, _Teme_?" Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, "Pertama, aku tidak ingin bunuh diri, _Dobe_. Yang kedua, motorku masih ada di bengkel."

Naruto membulatkan bibirnya untuk berkata, "Ooo" dan di detik selanjutnya sebuah cengiran lebar terbentuk. "Butuh tumpangan, _Teme?_" tanyanya sambil menunjuk bagian belakang sepeda motornya. Pertanyaan itu tidak dibalas oleh Sasuke, tetapi ia langsung menaiki tempat yang ditunjuk oleh Naruto sebelumnya.

Begitu memastikan Sasuke sudah siap, Naruto mulai menyalakan kembali sepeda motornya. Ia segera melajukan sepeda motornya ke arah _Konoha High School _dan mulai berceloteh panjang lebar yang hanya ditanggapi oleh Sasuke dengan gumaman _Maha Ambigu _miliknya.

'_Sakura Haruno, ya? Menarik' _batinnya dalam hati. Tanpa ia sadari, sebuah senyum tipis mulai terlukis di wajahnya.

* * *

Yosh, _minna-san! _Lagi-lagi saya datang sambil membawa fic baru. Umm..umm ini fic nya bukan original dari aku, udah kutulis kan di _warning_? Di sini aku menulis cerita Taiyou no Uta dengan menggunakan tokoh-tokoh Naruto. Ceritanya sama, yang membedakan mungkin sudut pandangnya aja. Di sini aku berusaha buat menulis dari sisi nya Sasuke.

Terusss...terusss fic aku yang sempat tertelantar sepertinya mesti ditelantarin lebih lama nih. Datanya hilang semua T_T *numpang curhat* Jadi ceritanya usb ku gatau ke mana. Udah kucari ga ketemu juga. Huhuhu, padahal itu bisa dibilang nyawa aku loh. Bukan masalah usbnya, tapi memori-memori yang ada di dalamnya itu loooh... dan karena aku udah keburu bete duluan jadilah aku menunggu mood ku balik lagi untuk bikin ketikan ulang :'(

_Review_, _minna-san? Flame _boleh, tapi hindarkan penggunaan kata yang kasar ya *_puppy eyes_*

Akhir kata, _Arigatou _sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer&Warning!**

_**Naruto and All Characters**__ belong__** to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_A fic of__** Sasuke&Sakura,**__ based on __**Taiyou no Uta**_

_**It's Happy Line **__and__** Skyline **__belong to__** YUI**_

_**Taiyou no Uta **__belongs to__** Kaoru Amane (Erika Sawajiri)**_

_**AU, Alil bit of OOCness**_

* * *

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi dengan malas. Meski jam di kamarnya masih menunjukkan pukul 03:45 tetapi ia harus sudah bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolah. Dengan mata setengah terpejam, ia mulai menggosok giginya dengan gerakan agak lambat. Begitu dirasanya sudah cukup, ia pun berkumur-kumur dan dilanjutkan dengan membasuh mukanya.

Suara _ringtone handphone_ nya terdengar untuk yang kesekian kalinya ketika ia sedang membasuh mukanya. Ia lalu mengeringkan mukanya dan kembali melangkah ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengangkat panggilan yang masuk.

"_TEMEEE_! KAU SUDAH BANGUN?" teriakan cempreng Naruto membuat Sasuke buru-buru menjauhkan _handphone_ biru metalik miliknya dari telinga kanannya. Begitu suara Naruto tidak terdengar lagi, ia pun baru menjawab, "Hn. Sasuke masih tidur" dengan suara datarnya. Ia dapat mendengar suara Naruto di seberang sana yang sedang menggerutu. "Dasar _baka Teme_! Aku tahu kau sudah bangun. Aku hafal suaramu!" serunya dengan nada sebal. Sebuah seringai tipis terbentuk di bibir Sasuke. "Heh, yang _baka_ itu aku atau kamu, _Dobe_? Kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa kau bertanya, huh?" balasnya yang membuat Naruto sebal karena tidak dapat membalas perkataannya.

"Yayayaya... pokoknya jangan sampai telat nanti, _Teme_! _Jaa_" Naruto mengakhiri percakapan mereka setelah sebelumnya menghela nafas panjang. Sasuke menutup _handphone_ flip itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya.

"Tumben kau bangun pagi-pagi, _baka otouto_. Mau ke pantai lagi?" sebuah suara baritone yang dikenalnya sejak lama mengagetkannya, ia pun refleks menghentikan langkahnya. Namun rasa kaget itu cepat-cepat ia hilangkan dan dikenakannya kemabali wajah datar yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya sebelum menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. "Bukan urusanmu, _baka aniki_" jawabnya ketus.

Itachi hanya tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban adiknya. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan protes yang dilontarkan Sasuke. "Tentu saja itu urusanku. Aku tidak mau kau sampai digampar _tou-san_ lagi gara-gara terlambat sekolah. Kau ini kan kalau sudah _surfing_ pasti lupa waktu"

"Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, _nii-san_. Aku tahu kapan harus berhenti. Lagi pula sudah kupasang alarm, kok" kata Sasuke datar dan melangkah ke garasi rumahnya. "Ohya, jangan lupa menjaga motormu. Itu baru keluar bengkel minggu lalu" samar-samar Sasuke mendengar suara Itachi. Ia tidak berniat menjawab perkataan kakaknya karena perkataan itu selalu diulanginya setiap hari di minggu ini.

Sasuke mengikat papan _surfing_nya di bagian samping motornya sebelum menyalakan motor itu. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang tertinggal lagi, ia baru menaiki motornya dan mengemudikannya ke luar rumah menuju suatu pemberhentian bus yang sering ia dan temannya gunakan sebagai tempat berkumpul sebelum sekolah.

Dari kejauhan, Sasuke dapat melihat ada seorang gadis berambut merah muda yang duduk di halte bus tempatnya biasa menunggu teman-temannya. Meski tidak tahu siapa gadis itu, tetapi rasanya Sasuke pernah mengenalnya.

_Daremo ga shiawase yobu egao_

_Miete iru no? Warawanakutemo yeah...yeah..._

Suara merdu yang lembut terdengar ketika ia hampir sampai di halte bus yang ia tuju. Gadis berambut merah jambu yang ia lihat dari kejauhan itu tampak begitu serius menyanyikan lagunya sambil memainkan gitarnya. Suara merdu gadis itu dan suara gitarnya menghipnotis Sasuke. Sasuke menyukai betapa mempesonanya suara itu. Ia pun mematikan motornya dengan sangat perlahan agar tidak mengagetkan gadis tadi.

_Asu e no omoi wo mune ni_

_Akai me wo mite_

_Waratte mita no_

_Tomorrow Never knows_

_It's Happy Line_

Sasuke masih menatap sosok itu tanpa mengedipkan matanya. Menikmati alunan gitar yang kini mengalun, sementara suara lembut yang sedari tadi didengarnya kini mengeluarkan senandung-senandung yang terdengar pelan.

_Tarinai kinou ni obore_

_Yume ni kaita kyou sorowanakutemo yeah yeah_

_Yoake mae no mabataku hoshi wa_

_Kiete itta no? Asu e itta no?_

_Tomorrow never knows_

_It's Happy Line..._

Suara lembut itu terdengar lagi untuk menyanyikan beberapa baris lagu yang tersisa. Setelahnya tergantikan lagi oleh senandung-senandung kecil dan suara gitar yang masih terus mengalun. Bersamaan dengan tertutupnya kedua mata milik gadis itu, permainanannya pun ikut terhenti.

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke melebar ketika berhadapan langsung dengan mata _emerald_ gadis yang tadi agak memunggunginya itu. "ko... _konbanwa_" sapa gadis itu malu-malu. "_Konbanwa_" balas Sasuke yang masih terkejut.

"Kau..." tunjuknya pada gadis itu, "Kau yang waktu itu kan?" katanya sambil melepas helmnya dan turun dari motornya. "Sakura Haruno, kan?"

Sakura hanya dapat mengangguk dalam diam. Ia merasakan degup jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat ketika melihat Sasuke. Kebahagiannya pun serasa meletup-letup ketika Sasuke masih ingat namanya. "Aku boleh duduk di sini?" tanyanya pada Sakura, membuat gadis itu menggeser posisi duduknya. "Lagu yang tadi kau mainkan bagus," puji Sasuke jujur, "Apa judulnya?"

Sebuah senyum tipis terlukis di wajah cantik Sakura, ia menggeleng pelan, "Aku... aku belum menamainya" jawabnya masih malu-malu. Sasuke terkejut mendengarkan jawaban Sakura. "Lagu itu kau buat sendiri?" tanya Sasuke yang hanya dibalas senyum Sakura yang semakin mengembang. "Luar biasa!" pujinya lagi.

"_Souka_?" tanya Sakura sambil menunduk. "Hn" entah sadar atau tidak Sasuke pun tersenyum.

"_Anoo.., gomen ne_ untuk yang waktu itu" kata Sakura yang masih menunduk. Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak masalah" katanya lembut, "Kau.. tinggal di sini?"

Sakura mengangguk. Telunjuknya menunjuk sebuah rumah yang terdiri atas dua lantai di hadapan mereka. "Aku... aku tinggal di sana"

"Benarkah? Aku sering melewati jalan ini..." kata Sasuke sambil meminum pocari sweat yang baru ia beli. "Aku tahu itu," jawaban Sakura kembali mengagetkan Sasuke hingga ia tersadar hal itu tidak aneh mengingat Sakura memang tinggal di depan halte bus ini.

"Kau sering melihatku dari atas sana, ya?" tanyanya tanpa melepas pandangan dari Sakura, "Kalau begitu ceritanya, aku tidak dapat melakukan hal-hal aneh lagi mulai sekarang" dan tawa kecil pun keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

"Itu... kau... papan selancarmu bagus" puji Sakura sambil menunjuk papan selancar Sasuke. Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baguslah kalau kau berpikir begitu. Jarang sekali ada orang yang mengatakan padaku kalau aku memiliki papan seluncur yang bagus" pandangan Sasuke kini sepenuhnya menatap papan selancar yang telah ia miliki sejak dua tahun lalu.

Sakura melirik jam tangan yang melekat pada tangannya. Angka 04:20 tertampang jelas di jam itu. "Aku harus pergi" katanya seraya berdiri "sampai jumpa lagi" dan ia pun berjalan menjauh.

"Kita masih akan bertemu lagi kan?" teriak Sasuke dari halte bus, membuat Sakura menoleh padanya. "Aku akan selalu ada di dekat stasiun Konoha setiap malam" katanya sambil tersenyum.

"Aku pasti akan datang untuk menemuimu" balas Sasuke yang kini juga tersenyum. "Jangan sampai kau tidak datang setelah kau berkata seperti itu" dan Sakura pun kembali berjalan menjauh.

"Aku... akan datang. AKU AKAN SELALU MENEPATI JANJIKU!"

Dan dengan itu mereka saling berpandangan untuk saling melempar senyum yang terakhir pada hari itu.

**"No matter what night you're seeing, don't look so down anymore"**

"Heh _baka otouto_! Kau mau ke mana lagi?" tanya Itachi pada adik bungsunya yang kini bersiap-siap untuk mengendarai motornya. "Aku mau ke dekat stasiun Konoha" balas Sasuke datar.

"Kau sudah tiga bulan belakangan ini selalu ke sana terus. Memangnya kau mau menemui siapa sih?" tanya Itachi lagi. Sasuke menatap _aniki_ satu-satunya dan menjulurkan lidahnya, "Yang itu rahasia!" dan dengan kata-kata itu Sasuke mulai memacu sepeda motornya ke arah stasiun Konoha, meninggalkan Itachi yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum tipis seraya berkata, "Adikku sudah dewasa"

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan kiri. Ia sibuk mencari seseorang yang sudah tiga bulan ini ia temui dan juga mengisi hatinya. Awalnya ia khawatir ketika tidak melihat Sakura mau pun mendengar suara nyanyian maupun suara gitar yang biasa gadis itu mainkan, tetapi rasa khawatir itu berubah menjadi rasa senang ketika ia dapat menemukan gadis berambut merah muda itu sedang duduk di dekat trotoar yang tidak begitu jauh dari situ.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah gadis itu dan duduk disampingnya. "Hei, kenapa mukamu murung begitu?"

Sakura menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Tempatku biasanya menyanyi diambil oleh orang itu," lirihnya, " Padahal aku sudah menunggu sejak tadi, tetapi orang itu masih saja menyanyi di sana"

Sasuke tersenyum singkat sambil mengelus rambut merah muda Sakura. "Dasar orang aneh. Kau bisa kan pergi ke tempat lain?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku tidak pernah pergi jauh sebelumnya. Aku hanya mengenal beberapa tempat saja"

"Mau kutunjukkan sebuah tempat yang menarik?" tanya Sasuke yang tanpa banyak bicara lagi, segera menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menariknya ke arah sepeda motornya. "Kita mau ke mana, Sasuke?" tanya gadis itu bingung. Sasuke hanya menyodorkan sebuah helm kepada Sakura sementara ia memakai helm nya sendiri.

Sakura memperhatikan bagaimana Sasuke mengenakan helmnya, namun ia masih tidak mengerti cara menggunakannya. Melihat ini, tawa Sasuke pun lepas. Dengan penuh perhatian ia membantu Sakura memakai helm yang tadi ia berikan pada gadis itu.

Setelah memastikan Sakura sudah naik motornya, ia pun mulai menghidupkan mesin dan melajukan sepeda motornya ke arah suatu tempat yang masih tidak Sakura ketahui. "Sasuke, kita mau ke mana?" tanya Sakura lagi. "Itu... rahasia." balas Sasuke dengan senyum misterius yang tertampang di wajah tampannya.

Mereka lalu melewati jalan-jalan yang tidak pernah Sakura lihat sebelumnya. Menembus jalan-jalan bercahaya di tengah gelapnya malam. Sakura menyandarkan kepalanya di punggung Sasuke dan menikmati indahnya jalanan yang mereka lewati.

**"Stay with me... You're my light, the one who shines my day"**

Sakura hanya dapat menatap dengan penuh rasa takjub pemandangan yang ada di hadapannya. Sebuah taman indah yang penuh cahaya. Sebuah papan yang berukuran cukup besar dengan tulisan _KONOHA PARK_ memberi tahunya nama tempat yang baru mereka tuju.

"_Nee_... Sasuke, bisakah kita berkeliling di sini?" tanya Sakura antusias.

Sasuke dan Sakura pun berkeliling di dalam Konoha Park, menikmati malam bagai sepasang kekasih. Meski, yang berpikiran seperti itu hanyalah Sasuke seorang. Sementara itu Sakura melihat-lihat dengan antusias dan rasa gembira hal-hal yang ada di sekelilingnya. Ia tampak menikmati semua yang ada di dalam Konoha Park. Mulai dari menaiki bianglala raksasa bersama, _merry-go-around_, _mini coaster_, dan masih banyak lagi.

"Makanlah" kata Sasuke sambil menyodorkan sekotak _takoyaki_ yang masih hangat kepada Sakura setelah mereka turun dari wahana terakhir yang mereka naiki. Mereka makan bersama di bawah sebuah pohon yang dihiasi banyak lampu. Bercerita ringan dengan sesekali diselingi tawa ringan Sakura.

Mereka hendak berjalan pulang ketika Sakura melihat segerombolan remaja pria yang sedang bermain musik di jalan yang hendak mereka lewati. Tanpa bertanya, Sasuke sudah tahu kalau Sakura juga ingin memainkan musiknya dan menyanyi. Ia pun kembali menggenggam tangan Sakura dan membawanya ke tempat yang tidak begitu jauh dari sana. "Menyanyilah" katanya yang lalu duduk di hadapan Sakura.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan berbinar. Ia lalu duduk di hadapan Sasuke dan menyalakan lilin yang juga selalu ia bawa. Begitu lilin itu menyala, ia pun mulai memetik senar gitarnya.

_Tobikata wa shiranai yo toberu ka mo wakaranai yo_

_I want to fly well, I want to fly well_

_Dakedo yuku yo_

_I want to fly well, I want to fly well_

_Tobikata wo shiru tame ni wa..._

_I want to fly well, I want to fly well_

_Sora ni denakucha ikenai to skyline..._

Lagu itu pun berakhir dengan diiringi tepuk tangan riuh dari banyak orang. Sejak pertama kali Sakura membuka suaranya, orang-orang itu memang sudah mulai berdatangan. "Sekali lagi! Sekali lagi!" teriakan itu pun mulai bermunculan.

Sakura melirik Sasuke seakan meminta ijin padanya untuk menyanyikan sebuah lagu lagi. Sasuke yang duduk di hadapannya sejak awal tersenyum dan mengangguk, membuat Sakura tersenyum juga. Ia pun mulai memetik gitarnya lagi untuk memainkan lagu yang berbeda.

_Furuete iru watashi no te ni_

_Hajimete kimi ga furete_

_Yasashii kimochi atatakasa ni_

_Yatto kizuitanda_

_Tozashita mado akereba_

_Atarashii kaze ga fuita_

_Waratter naite kimi to deaete_

_Mieru sekai wa kagayakidashita_

_Himawari yureru taiyou no shita de_

_Kanjite ita kaze wo kimi wo_

Dan lagu itu pun menghiasi malam yang semakin larut...

**"Everyone has a smile the call as happiness. Can you see it?"**

Sakura duduk menyender pada dinding tangga, sementara Sasuke berdiri mengahadap lautan luas yang ada di hadapannya. Mereka diselimuti dalam diam dan dinginnya angin yang menusuk kulit tanpa merasa terganggu sedikit pun. Posisi itu terus bertahan selama beberapa menit hingga saat Sasuke tiba-tiba mulai berteriak dari tempatnya.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke!" teriaknya ke arah pantai, "Aku belum memilliki pacar. Hobiku berselancar..." teriakan itu terhenti sejenak ketika Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sakura. Dengan langkah perlahan ia mendekati gadis itu, "Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Sakura hanya dapat memandang tidak percaya ke arah pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya. Genangan air mata mulai terbentuk di kedua kelopak matanya karena menahan haru. Ingin rasanya Sakura melompat dan berteriak 'Iya!', tetapi tubuhnya seakan tidak dapat bergerak. Suaranya pun juga mendadak hilang entah ke mana. Jadi ia hanya dapat terdiam memandangi sosok Sasuke.

Sasuke masih berdiri di hadapan gadis itu dengan debaran jantungnya yang berdebar semakin cepat, mununggu dengan tidak sabaran jawaban gadis itu. Terbesit rasa cemas ketika bayangan Sakura akan menolaknya muncul di otaknya. Tetapi rasa cemas itu langsung hilang ketika Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, membuat Sasuke merasa sangat bahagia dan memeluk gadis itu dengan erat.

Ia duduk di sebelah Sakura yang kini sudah resmi menjadi pacarnya dengan penuh rasa gembira. "Sebentar lagi," katanya sambil memandang lautan lepas, "Kita akan menikmati indahnya matahari terbit sebentar lagi"

Sakura memandang Sasuke dengan perasaan was-was, "Se.. sebentar lagi itu, berapa lama, Sasuke?" tanyanya. Sasuke kini memandang Sakura, "Hn, kira-kira sepuluh menit lagi".

"Tidak mungkin... " bisik Sakura dengan sangat pelan, "Sasuke, aku harus pulang" Sakura memandang cemas ke arah datangnya matahari. Nafasnya tiba-tiba terasa memburu karena menahan rasa takut yang bergejolak di dadanya.

Sasuke memandang Sakura dengan heran, "_Hee_? Kau masih ada waktu kan?". Sakura menghela nafasnya. "Kumohon... Tolonglah, Sasuke-kun. Aku harus pulang," pintanya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. "Sebentar lagi, Sakura" katanya sambil tersenyum dan kembali menatap lautan lepas. Ia lalu bercerita sekilas tentang hobi berselancarnya, dan mengajak Sakura untuk datang melihatnya berlatih di lain hari. Hanya saja, suara _baritone_ Sasuke hanya terdengar samar-samar di telinga Sakura.

Sakura melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan angka 04:25. Dia merasa risih karena sudah lima menit terlambat pulang ke rumah. Peraturan _tou-san _dan _kaa-san _nya memang hanya mengijinkan ia untuk pergi keluar hingga pukul 04:20, tidak boleh lewat dari itu.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, ia pun segera berbalik arah dan berlari meninggalkan Sasuke. Ia terus berlari pulang tanpa menghiraukan panggilan-panggilan Sasuke sambil bergumam, "_Gomen ne_, Sasuke-kun".

Karena Sakura masih tidak menghiraukannya, ia pun berlari mengejar gadis itu. Begitu langkahnya sejajar, ia segera menarik gadis itu dalam genggamannya. "Apa kau marah padaku?" tanyanya cemas. Ia hanya memperoleh gelengan dari gadis itu. Sementara ia masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, Sakura melepaskan genggaman Sasuke dan kembali menjauh dari dirinya.

Sasuke segera berbalik dan berlari untuk mengambil sepeda motornya. Motornya yang tadi mati, kini hidup kembali dan melaju dengan cepat. "Sakura, maafkan aku. Walaupun kau marah padaku, setidaknya biarkanlah aku mengantarmu pulang" kata Sasuke sambil menghentikan sepeda motornya tepat di sisi Saskura. Sakura pun menaiki sepeda motor Sasuke yang setelahnya melaju sangat cepat ke rumahnya.

Matahari mulai meninggi ketika mereka hampir sampai di rumah Sakura. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun pun Sakura bergegas turun dari sepda motor Sasuke dan berlari ke arah rumahnya. Ia berlari menghindari Sasuke yang kini berlari mengejarnya sambil menenteng gitar milik Sakura yang sempat tertinggal.

**"The stars that shine before dawn...**

**Have they gone? Have they gone for tomorrow?"**

BRAKKK

Pintu itu pun tertutup tepat di hadapan Sasuke, membuat pemuda itu mematung selama beberapa saat. Dalam hati, ia bertanya-tanya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sakura.

Dengan tidak sabar, diketuknya pintu yang tertutup itu. Perasaan Sasuke dipenuhi oleh rasa cemas karena hatinya mulai bertanya-tanya apakah gadis itu baik-baik saja. Tanpa lelah menunggu ia terus-terusan memanggil nama Sakura dan memintanya untuk membukakan pintu. Sayangnya meski sudah cukup lama ia melakukan usahanya, ia tidak memperoleh jawaban apa pun. Pintu itu masih tertutup, terkunci rapat. Mau tidak mau ia pun akhirnya berjalan meninggalkan rumah Sakura setelah sebelumnya sempat meletakkan gitar Sakura di dekat pintu rumahnya.

"SAKURAAA!" sebuah teriakan nyaring yang cukup ia kenal itu membuatnya menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. "Oi, Yamanaka!" seru Sasuke ketika ia melihat gadis berambut _blonde_ panjang yang ia ketahui sebagai teman baik Sakura dan juga teman sekelasnya di sekolah.

Gadis yang bernama depan Ino itu pun berlari menghampiri Sasuke. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. "Uchiha, kau...hoshhossh... Apa kau melihat Sakura? Apa Sakura bersamamu?" tanyanya tergesa-gesa.

"Ya... aku baru saja mengantarnya pulang. Ada apa?" jawab Sasuke yang keheranan melihat wajah Ino yang tampak sangat cemas. Dilihatnya Ino memandang tak percaya ke arah matahari yang kini bersinar dengan terang di atasnya.

"_Oji-san_! _Oba-san_! Sakura sudah pulang!" teriak Ino ketika melihat orang tua Sakura yang berlari melintasi beberapa rumah yang berdiri beberapa ratus meter dari rumah Sakura dengan wajah panik. Mendengar teriakan Ino, kedua orang tua Sakura pun segera berlari ke arah rumah mereka. Ketika melewati Sasuke, mereka memberinya tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dan dalam hitungan detik, mereka pun menghilang ke dalam rumah mereka.

Ino hampir saja berlari meninggalkan Sasuke kalau saja Sasuke tidak menarik pergelangan tangannya. "Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke ketika ia merasakan adanya firasat buruk yang tiba-tiba datang. Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, Ino langsung memberi tamparan keras di pipi Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Sasuke sambil memegangi pipinya yang habis ditampar Ino. Sementara itu, dengan penuh amarah Ino balas membentaknya, "KAU INGIN MEMBUNUH SAKURA?"

"_Nani_?!" Sasuke hanya dapat mengerjapkan matanya karena tidak mengerti. "Apa kau mau bertanggung jawab kalau Sakura meninggal?" lagi-lagi Ino membentak Sasuke tepat di depan mukanya.

"Apa? Meninggal?" Sasuke tidak dapat mempercayai pendengarannya. Sebenarnya apa yang sudah terjadi?

"Sakura sakit. _**Dia bisa meninggal jika terkena sinar matahari**_!" teriak Ino untuk yang terakhir kalinya sebelum ia meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung de penuhi rasa tidak percaya.

* * *

Awalnya aku galau antara bakal dibikin ending di chap ini apa enggak, tapi setelah baca-bolak-balik akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk bikin ending di chap depan. Takut terkesan maksa kalau di bikin ending di sini.

Sekali lagi aku mengingatkan, fic ini GA murni bikinan aku sendiri. Fic ini adalah hasil kombinasi antara Taiyou no Uta the movie, Taiyou no Uta dorama, dan imajinasi aku, udah ditulis di warning, kok :)

uhhh, sebenarnya agak malu mengakui ini. Yang ada di chap 1 itu seharusnya di genre di tulis hurt/comfort . Tapi, karena kebodohan dan kelalaian saya, yang kepake malah humor T_T jadi yah... harap maklum. Tapi sekarang pakai genre drama aja deh biar aman, hehe

Sekilas info, yang ditulis dengan bold dan dipakai buat pembatas, itu potongan-potongan diary Saku-chan. Cuma urutannya agak.. umm ga berurutan.

Banyakbanyakbanyak terimakasih untuk yang sudah me-review di chap1 : **Skyesphantom, Kuromi no Sora **dan **si mba bro :D :D ****  
**

terimakasih untuk yang sudah memberi fav buat fic ini...

Dan juga terima kasih bagi yang sudah meluangkan waktu untuk baca fic ini

Mind to give another comment? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer&Warning:**

_**Naruto and All Characters **__belong __to** Masashi Kishimoto**_

_A fic of __**Sasuke&Sakura, **__based on __**Taiyou no Uta**_

_**Goodbye Days **__belongs to __**YUI**_

_**AU, Alil bit of OOCness**_

* * *

"_Pigmentosum Xeroderma merupakan kelainan yang langka terjadi. Hal ini ditandai dengan peka terhadap cahaya, perubahan pigmen, penuaan kulit secara dini, dan perkembangan tumor ganas"_

"_Penderita XP sangat sensitif terhadap radiasi ultraviolet (UV), termasuk UVA, UVB, dan UVC. Paparan matahari saja dapat menyebabkan kulit terbakar. Kulit penderita XP sangat kering dan sangat rentan terserang kanker kulit dan melanoma. Selain itu, mata penderita juga sangat sensitif pada cahaya yang juga rentan terserang kanker mata."_

"_Gejala umum dari penyakit ini antara lain:__  
__- luka terbakar__  
__- banyak bintik-bintik di kulit__  
__- kulit tipis__  
__- mata sensitif pada sinar matahari"_

"_**Belum ditemukan obat untuk pigmentosum xeroderma**__"_

Sasuke menutup matanya sementara kedua tangan yang meremas kepalanya erat. Otaknya mengerti semua data yang tertulis di berbagai macam buku super tebal yang ia baca akhir-akhir ini. Hanya saja, otaknya tidak dapat menerima semua informasi itu. Ralat. Otaknya tidak ingin menerima dan tidak akan pernah mau menerima kenyataan itu. Semua kenyataan tentang gadis merah jambu yang ia cintai.

Bicara tentang Sakura Haruno, Sasuke hanya dapat menghela nafas panjang seakan kegiatannya itu dapat mengurangi rasa sesak di hatinya. Sudah nyaris sebulan ini ia tidak bertemu dengan gadis itu. Rindu? Sudah pasti. Sayangnya, entah mengapa gadis itu selalu menghindari setiap pertemuan dengannya. Sakura sudah tidak menyanyi di dekat stasiun lagi. Menemuinya di rumahnya? Jangan ditanya. Sasuke sudah berkali-kali datang ke rumah Sakura hanya untuk memperoleh jawaban yang sama setiap kalinya, "Maaf Sakura sedang tidak ingin bertemu."

Tak taukah gadis itu, betapa tersiksanya seorang Uchiha Sasuke tanpa kehadiran dirinya? Lagi-lagi Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Andai... andai saja Sakura memiliki telepon genggam mungkin perasaannya tidak sekacau ini. Minimal rasa rindunya sedikit terobati setelah mendengar suara gadis itu.

"Kau tidak lelah membaca semua ini, Sasuke?" sebuah suara _baritone_ yang dikenalnya membuat Sasuke refleks membuka matanya. Mata _onyx_nya menangkap sosok kakaknya yang tepat berada di hadapannya. Dengan segera, dibereskannya segala artikel mengenai penyakit yang sejauh ini ia ketahui diderita oleh Sakura. "Bukan urusanmu" balasnya di sela-sela kegiatannya membereskan artikel-artikel itu.

Itachi menepuk pundak adiknya membuat pemuda itu kembali menatap wajahnya. "Jangan menyiksa dirimu, Sasuke" setelah mengatakan itu, Itachi bangkit dan beranjak untuk meninggalkan kamar adik astu-satunya. "Aku ada kapan pun kau membutuhkanku. Sesekali, berkeluh-kesahlah padaku, jangan kau simpan sendiri" dan Sasuke merasa hangat di hatinya setelah mendengar hal itu.

"Arigatou, Itachi-nii. Aku akan berusaha lebih keras lagi untuk menemuinya sebelum mengadu padamu" perkataan itu terganti oleh sebuah senyum tipis yang terukir di wajah Sasuke. Senyum yang sempat hilang itu kini kembali lagi.

.

"_Orang Jepang memiliki resiko 6x lebih besar terkena XP"_

_._

Sasuke memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya. Rambutnya yang mencuat tersembunyi di balik _hood_ jaketnya. Langkahnya kini terhenti di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup familiar baginya. Rumah di mana ia dapat mencoba untuk menemui gadisnya lagi.

"Uchiha-_san_?" sebuah suara lembut membuatnya berbalik. Wanita yang tadi memanggilnya berjalan menghampirinya sambil mengeluarkan kunci rumahnya. "Apa kau mencari Sakura lagi?" tanyanya sambil memutar kenop pintu.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya dengan senyum tipisnya. "Ya, Haruno-_san_. Aku tidak akan menyerah untuk dapat bertemu dengan dirinya" jawaban Sasuke membuat gerakan wanita berambut merah itu terhenti selama beberapa saat. "Anoo, Uchiha-_san_, kau mau makan malam bersama?" tawar wanita yang tadi sempat terdiam itu.

_Onyx_ Sasuke melebar ketika ia mendengar tawaran yang ditujukan padanya. Meski masih dipenuhi rasa terkejut yang besar, namun Sasuke cepat-cepat menganggukkan kepalanya. Badannya mengikuti gerakan wanita tadi yang kini sudah masuk ke dalam rumah.

"_Okaeri_, Haruno _ba-san_" suara nyaring terdengar saat Sasuke mulai memasuki ruang tengah. Suara yang menurutnya familiar ini membuat Sasuke mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang sedang berbicara. Ia cukup terkejut melihat sosok Ino yang sedang serius memerhatikan seseorang di hadapannya yang sibuk memandangi gitar yang ia pegang.

Warna rambut itu... "_Okaeri_, Kaa... Sasuke-_kun_?" Sasuke menganggukkan kepalanya "Sak.." belum sempat nama itu sepenuhnya keluar dari mulutnya gadis dengan warna rambut _pink_ itu sudah berlari menghindar ke lantai atas rumahnya, meninggalkan orang-orang di ruang tengah saling berpandangan heran.

"Ino-_chan_, bantu panggilkan Sakura, boleh?" nyonya Haruno membuka suaranya setelah sepuluh menit berlalu "dia tidak boleh sampai makan terlambat". Ino berdiri dari kursinya. "Tentu, _ba-san_!" jawabnya bersemangat. Ino hampir beranjak dari kursinya ketika sosok Sakura yang kini telah berpakaian jauh lebih rapi dari sebelumnya hadir di hadapannya.

"Ayo mulai acara makan malamnya, _kaa-san_" gadis itu segera menarik kursi dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Tingkahnya diikuti oleh Sasuke dan Ino yang masing-masing mengambil tempat di sebelah dan di hadapan Sakura. Sementara itu nyonya Haruno menyiapkan makanan di atas meja dengan senyumnya yang lembut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Ino?" tanya Sakura sambil mengerutkan keningnya. Di hadapannya, Ino tampak mati-matian menahan tawa yang ia tahan sejak beberapa saat yang lalu. "Ah.. aa.. tidak ada apa-apa kok ehem" Ino masih berusaha menahan tawanya hingga membuat Sakura lebih penasaran lagi. "Hei, apa ada yang salah dengan yang aku kenakan?"

"Hahaha... tidak ada kok, Sakura... hanya saja sepertinya kami membuat kesalah besar karena mencemaskanmu beberapa saat lalu. Kukira kau lari untuk menghindari Uchiha ternyata... kau hanya ingin tampil lebih cantik di hadapannya hahaha" tawa Ino meledak ketika muka Sakura yang berwarna putih pucat itu kini telah berganti warna senada dengan warna rambutnya. Pemandangan tak jauh berbeda kini juga nampak pada Sasuke. Mukanya yang biasa datar itu kini dipenuhi oleh semburat merah yang makin lama makin menjadi warnanya.

"Ka... _Kaa-san_, _tou-san_ tidak ikut makan di rumah hari ini" tanya Sakura yang dengan wajah paniknya berusaha untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan, membuat tawa Ino makin besar.

.

"_Penderita XP 60%-nya hanya dapat hidup hingga usia 20 tahun"_

_._

"Kau tidak pulang, Sasuke-_kun_?" Sasuke yang sedang sibuk memandangi bulan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sakura yang kini duduk di sampingnya. "Aaa... kau mengusirku?"

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat, "Ehh? Ti..tidak. Bukan itu maksudku. Ha.. hanya saja hari sudah malam. Aku tak mau kau kenapa-kenapa di jalan, Sasuke-_kun_"

Sasuke tersenyum lebar mendengar jawaban Sakura. Jadi, gadis itu masih mengkhawatirkannya, kan? "Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya Sakura sambil menoleh ke arah lain. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini merah padam akibat senyuman Sasuke.

"Aku senang... aku senang kau masih mengkhawatirkanku, Sakura" Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya dengan jujur. "Sakura... boleh bertanya sesuatu?" nada bicara Sasuke yang lembut itu kini berubah menjadi serius.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sasuke dan mengangguk. "Kenapa nyaris sebulan ini kau menghindariku?" sebenarnya pertanyaan Sasuke terlampau gampang untuk Sakura. Ia sudah menyediakan jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu dari jauh-jauh hari. Hanya saja, suaranya terasa hilang, tidak dapat keluar dari mulutnya. "Apa kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi?" Sasuke memperbarui pertanyaannya ketika didapatinya Sakura yang tidak kunjung menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Itu tidak benar!" seru Sakura cepat, "Aku... aku masih mencintai Sasuke-kun. Perasaan itu jujur, benar adanya, tidak akan berubah. Masalahnya, aku pikir akan lebih baik kalau kita berdua tidak bertemu lagi"

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan tatapan sulit diartikan, "Kena...," dan sebelum kata itu selesai, Sakura memotongnya terlebih dahulu, "Aku yakin kau tahu apa penyakitku, Sasuke-kun. Hidupku, kurasa itu tidak akan lama lagi. Aku hanya tidak ingin perasanmu padaku nanti berubah. Aku tidak ingin perasaanmu itu berubah menjadi perasaan kasihan pada diriku. Aku.."

"Baka!" teriak Sasuke sambil memeluk Sakura erat, "Baka! Sakura kau benar-benar bodoh. Perasaanku dan perasaanmu sama. Aku bersama denganmu saat ini pun karena aku sungguh-sungguh mencintaimu. Itu murni bukan rasa kasihan! Jangan berikan wajah sedih itu padaku. Tersenyumlah, yakinlah kau akan tetap hidup" pelukan itu terasa erat.

"Tapi... Sasuke-kun..." kalimat itu kembali terputus saat Sakura merasakan bibirnya terkunci. Bibir Sasuke telah mengunci bibirnya dengan lembut dan penuh kehangatan. Sakura yang baru pertama kali merasakan apa ciuman hanya dapat terdiam dan menikmati gerakan lembut bibir Sasuke.

"Tidak ada kata 'tapi'. Aku tidak ingin mendengar kata itu lagi, Sakura. Lagipula, dibandingkan memikirkan hal yang tidak pasti. Kenapa tidak kau jalani hal yang pasti saja?" kata Sasuke setelah mengakhiri ciuman singkat mereka.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya dengan heran. "Hal yang pasti?" tanyanya dengnan nada setengah berbisik. "Hn. Melakukan hal pasti seperti melakukan rekaman di studio." Mata Sakura membulat penuh keterkejutan "Rekaman?"

"Hn. Aku pernah berjanji untuk membantumu meraih mimpimu sebagai seorang penyanyi, kan?" jawab Sasuke dengan senyum yang kembali terlukis di wajahnya. Sakura hanya dapat mengangguk sementara butiran-butiran bening mulai mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya penuh haru.

.

"_XP dapat menyebar kemana-mana. Komplikasi yang tersering adalah Kanker Kulit"_

_._

Masih jelas di ingatan Sasuke bagaimana hatinya tersayat-sayat ketika ia mendengar tangis pilu Sakura yang bercerita bahwa tangan gadis itu sudah tidak dapat memainkan gitarnya lagi. Ia masih ingat bagaimana frustasinya gadis itu ketika keinginannya untuk menghibur diri dengan gitarnya tidak dapat ia lakukan lagi. Ia masih ingat bagaimana kemampuan motorik gadis itu semakin berkurang setiap harinya. Ia masih ingat bagaimana gadis itu harus menggunakan kursi roda di hari-hari terakhirnya.

Sebuah senyum terukir di bibir Sasuke ketika ia mengingat senyum gadis itu. Bagaimana bahagianya gadis itu ketika ia menyelesaikan rekaman untuk salah satu lagunya. Ia masih dapat merasakan hatinya yang terasa hangat ketika melihat senyuman gadis itu. Senyuman yang sempat hilang beberapa lama karena kenyataan yang kejam mulai menyerangnya berkali-kali.

Dan Sasuke masih ingat dengan jelas senyuman terakhir gadis itu di hari pemakamannya. Bagaimana ia tersenyum dengan penuh ketenangan dalam pelukan bunga matahari yang menghiasi peti kayunya. Sementara semua yang hadir hanya dapat menangisi kepergiannya.

Lagu yang ia dengarkan melalui _earphone_nya kini sudah menemui akhir. Lagu yang dapat sedikit mengobati kerinduannya pada gadis yang telah pergi darinya nyaris setahun yang lalu.

Ia masih tidak dapat berhenti berandai-andai. Andai gadis itu tidak terkena penyakit mematikan itu. Andai gadis itu masih dapat berada di sisinya. Andai gadis itu tahu kalau lagunya kini menjadi terkenal. Andai gadis itu tahu kalau salah satu impiannya telah tercapai.

_Andai... gadis itu tahu bagaimana ia mati-matian menahan rasa rindunya pada gadis itu._

_Onaji uta wo kuchizusamu toki__  
__Soba ni ite I wish__  
__Kakkoyoku nai yasashi sa ni__  
__Aete yokatta yo_

"Aku... merindukanmu" bisiknya lirih.

.

"_Kanker kulit pada penderita XP lebih parah daripada penderita yang Non-XP"_

_._

* * *

_Setelah hilang beberapa lama, akhirnya fic ini dapat terselesaikan juga, huaaa #peluksemuanya... Ohya, bagian terakhir di chapter ini sama seperti bagian paling awal di chapter pertama kalau kalian menyadarinya hehe._

_Untuk semuanya yang telah me-review, terima kasih banyak, ya __ motivasi dari kalianlah yang membuatku bersemangat untuk menuntaskan ini sampai akhir. Sekali lagi, arigatou. _

_Maaf untuk ending yang jauuuuuhhhh banget dari kata sempurna, maaf karena feelingnya jadi ga kerasa karena kemampuan menulisku yang masih payah, dan yang paling penting maaf untuk kelamaan update._

_Special thanks to : **si mba bro, yukarindha yoshikuni, skyesphantom, dan kuromi no sora**__**:)**_


End file.
